The Lord Of Maling
by ReikoMiao
Summary: Gara gara Changmin dan cincin keramat DBSK dikejar kejar oleh sesosok makhluk astral :O
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Changmin as Frodo

Junsu&Yoochun as temennya Frodo

Leeteuk as Gandalf

Yunho as Aragon

Jaejoong as Legolas

Sooman as Gollum

Kyuhyun as Penyihir Jahat/Kalo ga salah namanya Saruman :v

Dan cast ga penting laen yang kaga author bayar :3

Genre:Pak Rodi alias Parody Gaje

Author:Reiko_Miao

AN:Hai hai readers,gue bawa ff parody Lord Of The Ring nih :v Maklumi kalo gaje yak :v #Kabur

Disebuah desa terpencil di gunung tinggi tempat hukuman para dewa(?) yang bernama The Jamban's hiduplah seorang anak ganteng dengan muka forever bocahnya yang bernama Changmin atau nama unyu nya Imin.

Walaupun ganteng unyu unyu tapi pekerjaan changmin ga seganteng adalah maling.U-know maling?Itu loh yang biasa di buku buku pelajaran anak SD tuh,maling kundang ._. #itu malin kundang woyy -_-

Oke bek tu setori,pekerjaannya adalah maling mulai dari maling barang barang ga penting kayak sempak tetangga,tas ibu ibu PKK,becaknya tukang becak,pisaunya

tukang jual ayam potong,mangga pak RT,sendal orang di mesjid sampe barang berharga macem HP,TV,laptop,komputer,perhiasan,uang,kompor(?),kulkas dan laen laen bla bla bla -_-

Karena prestasinya yang luar binasah dalam dunia permalingan(?)maka dia dijuluki The Lord Of Maling.

Pada suatu hari Changmin dikejar kejar sama warga sekampung gara gara maling cincin keramat yang lagi dipake syuting film kayang dalam kubur korean ver.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Woy jangan kabur lu!"Kata pak RT

"Ampuun dijeeee"Changmin lari makin cepet udah kayak pake mesin turbo aja.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

CKLEK

BLAMM

"fyuuh,selamet"

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa tuh?Jangan jangan orang minta sumbangan MAS GA PUNYA RECEH"

"Enak aja maap maap,buka dong gue Leeteuk"

"Ah masa -_- ?"

"Lu mau gue gampar ya?Buka cepet atau gue dobrak nih!"

"Eh jangan teuk ini pintu kreditnya belum lunas,bentar gue buka"

CKLEK

"Ada apa?"Changmin nanya dengan muka jutek ples kusut kayak cucian belum disetrika.

"Buset tu muka kusut bener,napa lu?"

"Gue bete gara gara ngeliat muke lu mau ngapain kesini?"

"Yaelah kejam bener lu gue cuma mau mampir"

"Elah nyempitin rumah gue aja lu"Changmin masuk gitu aja

"Lah gue kaga disuruh masuk nih?"

"Masuk aja sendiri,manja banget minta dipersilahin segala"

"yaelah jutek bener,lagi PMS ya?"

"Enak aja lu"

"Eh min gue ga ditanyain mau minum apa gitu?Aus gue"

"Njir nyusahin bener lu,nih"Changmin ngasi Leeteuk aer putih doang.

"Etdah gue kaga doyan aer putih,gue pan orang elit"

"Terus lu doyan nya aer hitam gitu?"

"Tumben pinter lu min :v"

"Nih"Changmin ngasi aer bekas nyuci baju

"Ebuset lu mau bunuh gue ya?Maksud gue aer hitam itu kopi,kambing!"

"Oh kopi kambing,bilang dong kaga usah pake kata kiasan(?).Eh tunggu,mana ada kopi kambing?Ada juga kopi luwak gimana sih lu,TK lulus kaga lu?"

"Etdah maksud gue gue minta kopi doang bukan kopi kambing!"

"Kopi doang juga kaga kopi item sama kopi putih,mau yang mana?"

"Kopi item deh"

"Kapal api atau ayam merak?"

"Kapal api"

"Pake gula apa kaga?"

"Pake"

"Dikit apa banyak?"

"Dikit aja gue udah manis :v"

"Gula pasir apa gula merah?"

"Ebuset sarap lu!Ya gula pasir lah,lu kate mau ngerujak!"#mulai kesel

"Panas atau anget?"

"Beku!Panas lah!"

"Pake gelas apa cangkir?"

"Pake wajan!Ya gelas lah!Lu niat bikinin kaga sih?"#kesel tingkat dewa

"Kaga"

"KALO GITU NGAPAIN LU NANYAAA T.T"Leeteuk glesotan(?)di lantai

"Biar lu kaga napsu minum :v"Changmin nyengir inosen

"Yaudah gue kaga mau minum kopi,gue minta sirup aja"

"ABC apa Marjan?"

"Jangan mulai lagi deh -_-"

"Iye iye"Changmin bikin sirup dengan ga ikhlas

"Eh teuk,gue abis nyolong barang bagus nih"

"Apaan?"

"Nih,cincin keramat dari tempat syuting film kayang dalam kubur"Changmin nunjukin cincinnya sambil naroh sirup di meja

"Hati hati min,awas lu dikejar penunggunya itu cincin"

"Kaga bakal"

SRAKK

"Apaan tuh teuk?"

"Tuh kan penunggunya dateng,serem ih"

SRAKK

BRUKK

GUBRAKK

"Aww"

"Oh,itu bukan penunggu cincin duo abstrak"

"Enak aja,lu tuh yang abstrak!"Kata Junsu

"Eh min,apaan tuh?"Yoochun ngedeketin Changmin

"Cincin emas,dijual ke kolektor mahal nih"

"Gue ikut ya,gue mau godain anaknya pak kolektor"Kata Yoochun semangat

"Gue juga deh,daripada ditinggal di desa terpencil gini"Kata Junsu

"Kolektor?dimana?"Leeteuk mulai kepo

"Gunung merapi"Kata Changmin

"Buset,jangan Min bahaya"

"Ecie yang khawatir sama gueee :v tenang aja Teuk gue kaga bakal kenapa napa kok"

"Idih ge er,siapa yang khawatir sama mati juga gue ikhlas dunia akherat,asal bayar dulu noh utang lu ke gue"

"Anjir inget aja lu,ikhlasin aja napa"

"Ogah,bisa tekor gue"

"Yaudah berangkat yuk biar cepet nyampe"Kata Junsu

"Ayo"Changmin langsung nyiapin barang yang mau dibawa.

"Udah pulang lu sonoh,kita mau pergi"Yoochun dorong Leeteuk keluar rumah

"Eh eh sirup gue gimana nasibnya"

"Udah pergi sonoooo"Junsu nendang pantat Leeteuk kayak nendang bola

"Eh jangan sirup gue sayang woy!WOY!SIRUP GUE!TIDAK,SIRUPKUUUUU"

"BERISIK!"

DUAGH

BRAKK

"Aduhh sakit pantat gue jatoh kejengkang AWAS LU,GUE ANIAYA LU KALO KETEMU LAGI!"

Sementara Leeteuk lagi meratapi nasibnya yang abis diusir paksa sama YooSuMin,para tersangka pengusiran malah tenang tenang nyiapin bekal segudang buat ke gunung Merapi.

"Alhamdulillah,sirupnya kaga keminum :v"Changmin langsung ngabisin sirupnya Leeteuk.

-TEBECEH- 


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mereka siap siap dengan rempongnya mereka pun berangkat menuju gunung Merapi.  
Perjalanan mereka sangat sulit dan mengetes(?)kesabaran karena tiapjalan 1 Km Changmin bakal berhenti terus makan bekal yang mereka bawa -_-  
Seperti sekarang,Changmin lagi makan bekal terakhir mereka dengan ayemnya ples masang muka watados.  
"Saoloh Min itu bekal nape lu abisin?Ntar kita makan apa coba?"Protes Yoochun "Makan batu digoreng aje"Jawab Changmin asal "Ngawur!"Kata Junsu "HAHH GUE MASIH LAPER!"Changmin teriak teriak gaje "Lu udah ngabisin bekal masih berani bilang laper?Hajar aje yuk"Yoochun sok sok an ngelipet lengan kemeja kek anak STM mau tawuran "Ayo hajar!Harusnya yang bilang laper itu kita"Junsu ikut ikutan Yoochun sok mau tawuran.  
"Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan"Kata Changmin sambil aegyo "Elu sih udah over tumbuh,kalo diibaratin binatang elu udah kek godzilla"Kata Yoochun "Bukan,dia kingkong"Kata Junsu "Okesip gue dibully -_-"  
"Udah yuk jalan lagi"Ajak Yoochun yang mendadak normal.  
"Ayo,siapa tau ada yang mau ngasi makanan"Kata Changmin "NGAREP!"Yoosu nampol Changmin berjamaah.  
Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan muke gile itu melewati gunung,lembah,sungai,danau,gurun,bukit,sampe gang gang buntu juga mereka lagi ciyus ciyusnya jalan mereka ngeliat makhluk aneh,buduk,jelek,kisut,pendek,idup lagi.  
"Eh apaan tuh?"Yoochun nunjuk makhluk aneh yang lagi gelindingan gaje ditanah.  
"Liat yuk,penasaran gue"Kata Changmin sambil deketin tuh makhluk "Jangan!"Teriak Yoosu "Kenapa?"  
"Jangan jangan kau menolak cintaku,jangan jangan kau ragukan hatiku..."Yoosu malah nyanyi lagunya EstehDuaGelas :3 "Gaje lu pada!"Changmin ngelempar batu kearah jidat Yoochun "Adaw!Sakit pe'a!"  
"Rasain!Suruh siapa malah nyanyi"Kata Changmin cuek.  
Changmin alan makin deket kearah makhluk aneh yang masih gelindingan itu.  
"Misi"  
Makhluk itu pun berhenti gelindingan mendadak.  
"Iyey ada apose?"  
"Numpang tanya,jalan ke gunung Merapi kemana ya?"  
"Akyu bisa anterin kamyu ke gunung Merapi tapi kamyu harus cium akyu dulu"  
"Cium?Idih ogah,mending gue nyium buaya daripada nyium elu"  
"Iih kamyu jahat"  
"Udah cium aja"Kata Yoochun woles "Ogah!Elu aje sono!"  
"Oooooh tidak bisa,berhubung elu yang ngabisin bekal kita jadi elu yang harus tanggung jawab"Kata Yoochun sambil ngeliatin tuh makhluk gaje yang lagi latihan gwiyomi.  
"Ayo,pria sejati harus bertanggung jawab"Kata Junsu manas manasin kayak kompor.  
"Baiklah,karena aku pria sejati terpaksa aku melakukannya"Changmin mendadak lebay.  
"Heh makhluk buduk,sini lu"  
"Iih eyke punya nama nama eike SyumanChiGollumOnyeoh"KataSooman sambil aegyo yang membuat YooSuMin mual seketika.  
"Bentar,gue mual nih"Changmin langsung ngibrit entah kemana.  
"Gue juga,ikut Min"Kata Yoochun sambil ngejar Changmin "Anjir jamban mana jamban"Junsu pun ikut ngacir bersama ChunMin.

STAND BYPLEASE...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
ACTION!

Setelah kembali dari negeri antah berantah akhirnya dengan membulatkan tekad sebulat donat Changmin mulai mendekati Sooman yang menatapnya dengan uget uget eyes(?)dengan tingkat keunyuan overload sampe Changmin pingin nendang dia ke lubang hitam diluar angkasa sana.  
"Ayo,lama bener"Kata Yoochun "Iye iye sabar napa,nyium makhluk mengerikan kek dia butuh persiapan lahir dan batin tau!"  
"Halah alesan!Cepet,durasi nih!Liat noh reader udah pada ngantuk"Kata Junsu sambil makan apel entah dari mana.  
"Huweeee emak,selamatkan anakmu yang ganteng ini"Ratap Changmin sambil mendekati wajah kisut Sooman.  
"Deng dererereng"  
"Bumbum jrenggg"  
Dari jauh terdengar suara suara drum band ga jelas,cempreng lagi.  
'Apaan sih itu,masa iya itu drum band siputnya Dora -_-'Batin Changmin.  
Bibir mereka semakin dekat,semakin dekat,tambah dekat,sangat dekattt dannnnn...  
"GOOOOOLLLLLLLL!"Teriak YooSu berjamaah.  
"Kamvret lu kate maen bola!"Changmin ngelempar sarang tawon kearah YooSu yang dari tadi berisik aje.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"YooSu langsung lari terbirit birit kayak kambing mau dipotong -_-  
Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari musibah yang dibuat oleh Changmin,YooSu kembali nonton adegan romantis antara Lord Voldemin si tukang makan dan LiSyuman kisut si tukang bikin mual.  
Tepat saat bibir mereka tinggal 1cm lagi ada sebuah suara mengganggu kemesraan(?)mereka.  
"FPI!ANGKATTANGAN!"Seorang cowok ganteng berbadan sikspek nongol tiba tiba persis jelangkung dengan gaya ala James Bond.  
"HUAH FBI FBI"YooSu langsung angkat tangan.  
"Adegan tidak senonoh!Berbahaya!"Entah dari mana muncullah seorang cowok cantik berambut pirang pose ala polisi mau nilang orang sambil bawa tanda dilarang parkir -_-  
"Tunggu,tadi lu bilang apa?Coba replay"Kata Changmin "FPI!ANGKAT TANGAN!"Si cowok ganteng bin sikspek itu dengan baik hati memperagakan ulang kejadian diTekape tadi.

Loading...  
Please wait...

"FPI?"TeriakYooSuMin berjamaah.  
"Kampret,gue kira FBI"Kata Junsu "Ganggu momen romantis aja lu pada"Kata Yoochun "Terima kasih tuhan kau telah menyelamatkanku"Changmin langsung sujud syukur sambil berlinangan air mata putra duyung(?) #Karena air mata buaya tidak berharga :3 "Mutiara!"Yoochun,Junsu,Sooman&2orang gaje,ditambah warga sekitar langsung mungutin mutiara dari air mata Changmin.  
"Kampret -_-"Changmin mendadak berhenti nangis #Oke abaikan adegan abal tadi -_-  
"Wahai penolongku,siapakah gerangan nama kisanak(?)"Kata Changmin yang mulai lebay lagi.  
"Jiah kumat lagi tuh bocah"Kata Yoochun "Tidur dulu yuk"Ajak Junsu "Kumpul kebo!Perbuatan tidak senonoh!"Lagi lagi si cowok cantik gaya ala polisi mau nilang orang sambil megang palang stop.  
"Tidak senonoh apaan,dasar otak mesum -_-"Kata Yoochun "Mereka berdua siapa sih?Nongol tiba tiba kek jelangkung aje -_-"Kata Junsu "Dengarkan baik ,wan tu tri go!Musashi!Kojiro!Kami adalah team rocket huhahahaha"2 orang itu pose ala ultramen kalo abis ngalahin musuh.

?  
Loading...  
Pleasewait...  
Loading error!

"Eeeeeehhmmm..."  
"Yah malah pada ,gimana nih?"Tanya si cowok ganteng "Sebentar"

TIIIIIIIITTTTTTT #Tipigaris garis pelangi OK,ACTION!

"Anjir serius napa!"Kata Yoochun setelah sadar dari kecengoan(?)  
"Iye gue Yunho,dan ini Jaejoong"  
"Hai Kevin..."Kata YooSuMin sambil dadah dadah dengan mata bling bling persis Spongebob.  
"Wah sengklek nih orang tiga"Kata Jaejoong "Woi thor,udahan nih anak orang udah pada sengklek"Kata Yunho "Oke berhubung YooSuMin udah pada sengklek otaknya maka kita sudahi saja sampai disini karena mereka mau saya servis di bengkel Reiko_Miao selaku author gaje melaporkan dari kandang singa"

-TEH BECEK-  
(?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa abad(?)kemudian YooSuMin pun sembuh dari kesengklekan(?)berkat bantuan Reiko,seorang gadis gaje,setres dan lebih parah sengkleknya dari YooSuMin -_-

"Kita kan udah ngenalin diri,sekarang giliran kalian"Kata Yunho

"Oke,perkenalkan gue Park Yoochun biasa dipanggil Justin"Kata Yoochun dengan gaya sok cool

"Justin?Wah keren ."Kata Jaejoong ala fangirl

"Justin mbahmu,nama Encun Sujidat aje sok sok an"Kata Changmin dengan kejamnya.

"Anjir kaga usah bongkar aib nape Imin Saripudin supe'a!"

"Nama gue Shim Changmin keles,kaga ada Saripudin nya"

"Alah pake acara ngeles lu,itu nama udah diakui 1 kampung udah terima aje"

"Ngajak berantem lu!"

"Siapa takut!"

Yoochun&Changmin mulai pasang pose songong khas anak STM mau tawuran.

"Etdah malah berantem"Kata Yunho

"Yakkk mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menang...Apakah Changmin si raja makan,ataukah Encun si raja chunface"Junsu berubah jadi MC mendadak.

"Cangcimen cangcimen kacang kwaci permen"Jaejoong berubah jadi tukang jualan mendadak.

"MAKAAAAANNNNN"YooSuMin yang udah kelaperan dari tadi langsung nyerbu Jaejoong.

"Yeeeeee malah pada ,jadi kaga berantemnya?"Kata Yunho

"Kaga jadi,laper tau"Kata YooMin berjamaah.

"Kalian laper?Ayo kerumah gue"Ajak Jaejoong

"Makan?"Tanya Changmin dengan mata bling bling.

"Bukan,bantu gue ngangkat jemuran"

"Kampret!Ogah ah -_-"

"Yakiiiiin?"

"Yakin 100%"

"Gue baru masak loh,ada 10 macem dah kalo ga salah"Kata Jaejoong sambil maenan kuku.

"10?MAU MAU MAU AYO CEPET GUE UDAH KELAPERAN"Changmin hebring mendadak.

"Oke prajuritku,follow me!"Dengan gaya sok commander Jaejoong jalan di depan dengan tegapnya kek tentara.

"Ayo cepet,mendung nih"

"Tunggu...Gu...Gu...Guuuu..."

Tiba tiba entah dari mana terdengarlah suara cempreng yang sok dilembut lembutin.

"Suara apaan tuh?"Tanya Junsu

"Jangan jangan..."Kata Changmin sok sok an bikin penasaran.

"Jangan jangan apa?Lu jangan nakut nakutin gue dah"Kata Yoochun mulai merinding.

"Yuhuuuuu eike disindang cyin"Kata Sooman sambil lambai lambai.

"Suaranya ada tapi kok ga ada yang ngomong ya?"Kata Yunho mulai merinding.

"Ayo ah cabut,serem"Jaejoong narik narik tangan Yunho.

"Iih eike dicuekin"Kata Sooman yang kaga keliatan gara gara saking pendeknya.

"Ini siapa sih yang ngomong?"Jaejoong celingukan liat kanan kiri

"Woi,eike dibawah cyin"Sooman narik narik celana Jaejoong

"Yaaakkk jangan tarik tarik,celana gue mahal tau"

"Huuuhhhh"Sooman ngambek sok imut.

"Ape lu!"Jaejoong melototin Sooman

"Dia siapa sih?"Tanya Yunho

"Tau nih,kita aje nemu"Kata Changmin.

"Uy,ganteng yey jadi civok eike ga?"Sooman ganti narik narik celana Changmin

"OGAH!"

"Jadi nasib kita gimana dong?"Tanya Yoochun ngenes.

"Iye,kalo kita nyasar gimana?"Kata Junsu

"Emang lu pada mau kemana?"Jaejoong mulai kepo

"Ke gunung merapi"Jawab Junsu

"Gunung merapi?Buset itu pan bahaya,denger2 disana ada demitnya loh"Kata Yunho nakut nakutin.

"Tenang aja,disini ada rajanya demit"Kata Yoochun sambil ngelirik Changmin.

"Anjir minta dihajar lu!"Changmin ga terima

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan"Kata Junsu

"Mending raja demit daripada bebek semok sama jidat lapangan"Kata Changmin santai.

JLEB

JLEB

2 buah panah ghoib milik Arjuna(?)menusuk ke masing masing orang.

"Udeh ayo capcus,berantem aje lu kek popeye sama brutus"Jaejoong langsung narik tangan Yoochun sama Changmin sementara Yunho sama Junsu malah cengo berjamaah.

"Woi Yunho,Junsu ayo mau hujan nih"

"Iye!"

"TUNGGU!"Teriak Sooman dengan suara laki(?)

"APA LAGI LU!"Bentak Jaejoong

"Gue gimana"

"Nyebur jurang aje Yun"

Mereka pun meninggalkan Sooman disana sendirian #bekson pas squidward di mesin waktu

"Sendirian...Sendirian...Sendirian...Waaaaaaa..."#Gaje#Abaikan

Sampe dirumah YunJae hujan langsung turun mendadak udah mirip serangan udara.

"Waaaaaaa jemuran gue,baju mahal gue,boneka hello kitty gue gyaaaaaa"Dengan segala keemak emakan(?)nya Jaejoong langsung ngangkatin jemuran kedalem rumah sementara Yunho duduk duduk santai di kursi#Temen yang baik -_- dan YooSuMin yang malah cengo di pintu masuk kek ayam kesurupan setan galau(?).

"Jangan lupa anak gue Jae"Teriak Yunho

"Busetdah,anak lu lu jemur?"Tanya Yoochun

"Iya"Jawab Yunho santai

"Bapak macam apa luuuuuuu,kasian tau"

"Insyaflah wahai manusia,jika dirimu berdosa..."Junsu sama Changmin karaokean mendadak.

"Oi curut,bantu gue napa!"Teriak Jaejoong dari luar

"Siap bos"Kata YooSuMin berjamaah.

Setelah selesai masukin jemuran mereka pun langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Hore makan"Kata Changmin sambil tepuk tangan kek bocah.

"Sok imut -.-"Kata Yoochun

"Diem lu tua!"

"Sialan lu"

"Udah udah jangan ribut"Kata Yunho dengan bijaknya#eaaaa

"Oya,kata lu tadi lu pada mau ke gunung ?Mau cari wangsit lu?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Kagaaaa,ngapain gue cari pangsit gue mau :v"Kata Changmin dengan mulut penuh sampe munchrat munchrat.

DUAGH

"Jijik ih,kaga sopan!"Jaejoong nendang kaki Changmin dari bawah meja.

"Biarin"Jawab Changmin sambil tetep makan.

"Ini bocah!Kalo di dunia ini kaga ada penjara udah gue mutilasi lu"Kesel Jaejoong.

"Ya allah apa salah gue,kenapa gue dikelilingi orang orang barbar yang hobi berantem kayak mereka"Ratap Yunho dengan muka sok melas.

"Dih"JaeYooSuMin langsung natap Yunho aneh.

"Kaga usah sok melas,muke lu jadi kek orang pinggiran"Kata Jaejoong

"Anjir"

"Eh napa jadi melenceng kalian ngapain ke gunung merapi?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Ini,si Changmin abis nyolong cincin nya buat syuting film Kayang Dalam Kubur Korean Ver dan kita berniat ngejual cincin ini"Kata Junsu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Anjir dasar bebek kelewat jujur"Changmin ngomel ngomel sambil tetep ngunyah makanan -_- #Ckckck buset dah

"Emang lu pada kaga takut sama demit sono?"

"Takut sih,tapi gimana ya tekat kita udah bulet"Kata Yoochun

"Gimana kalo kita ikut?"

"Heeeehhh?Ikut?No bekal aje"Kata Changmin

"Makan aje yang lu pikirin!"Dengan kekuatan penuh Jaejoong nempeleng Changmin.

"Wah cari gara gara nih tantang lu,berdua,diluar"

"Oke,siapa takut"

Jaejoong dan Changmin bergegas keluar untuk duel.

"Wah gawat"Yunho langsung ngejar mereka berdua

"Tungguin gue"Junsu nyeret Yoochun yang lagi minum jus dengan ayemnya.

"Kampreeetttt"Teriak Yoochun

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Rasakan ini"

"Mati kau hiyaaaaahhhh"

"Jaejoong,Changmin berhenti!"Teriak Yunho

JENG JENG JENGGG

Apakah yang akan terjadi?

-Teh Be Cek-  



End file.
